


I Have A Family

by Deangirl93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl93/pseuds/Deangirl93
Summary: Dean struggles to come to terms with his father being gone, again. However, he learns that had things worked out a different way, he may not have had you in his life.You help him to realise that he has a family. One that he could never live without.**SPOILERS FOR 14X13 LEBANON**





	I Have A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for after the 300th episode. Wasn't it amazing?! What did we all think? I loved it so much!!! Anyway, hope you enjoy this! :)

Dad. How could dad be alive? Yeah, sure. He wished for it. It was his heart’s desire since he was 4 years old, but how could this be happening now? Sam was questioning it all, but Dean couldn’t have been happier.

 

They had their family back together again.

 

Sam said messing with time was too risky, but how could this be anything but a good thing?

 

Dean was glad Sam had decided to let go of it for a while, enough for them to go back into town and get groceries to make Winchester Surprise, along with copious amounts of alcohol. The good kind. It was a celebration after all.

 

That was where the warning signs started.

 

When he went into get all the good booze from Jackson’s store, he didn’t recognise Dean. It was strange but he partially ignored it.

 

The next warning sign was seeing Sam on the big screen TV, doing some interview. He was wearing glasses and a turtleneck sweater, and looking more like a dweeb than Sam usually looked.

 

He waited for Sam near the Impala, doing a quick Google search. Sure enough, Sam Winchester came up as a hot-shot lawyer, who loved kale and believed hobbies and having a family were a distraction. There was a TED Talk which might have been worse than the interview. Who only had raw food as part of a diet? Gross.

 

Sam got back with groceries and filled him in seeing a Wanted poster of Dean in the post office. Yet another warning sign.

 

Apparently, it was a temporal paradox. He understood what Sam was saying, but it really didn’t matter. All he knew was that they had to send dad back to his own time.

 

No. He wasn’t going to think about that yet.

 

They had a family dinner to make and enjoy.

 

Though there was nothing like some temporal paradox angels to detour your plans.

 

Once that was over, the Winchesters had the dinner they never thought they’d be having together.

 

Then sooner than Dean would’ve liked, it was time to say goodbye to his father.

 

* * *

 

 

The bunker door shut loudly, as you closed it behind you. You breathed a sigh of relief of being back from your hunt early. You had left a few days ago to meet Jody and Donna with the girls, to take out a bigger than usual vampire nest. You weren’t going to join them at first because of everything that Dean was going through, but Jody insisted that girls wanted you to be there because they loved you so much. You went without any more hesitation.

 

You were glad to be at Jody’s so that you could shower properly before getting back to the bunker. Nothing was worse than driving for hours still covered in blood and dirt.

 

You set your duffle bag down on the map table in the war room and looked around. The lights were on in the room, as well as the library, but there was no sign of Sam or Dean. There were things kept on one of the tables, some kind of white powder and a heavy bowl, which made you wonder what had happened here.

 

You walked out of the library and into the hallways, towards the kitchen. When you walked in, you weren’t prepared for the sight that would greet you.

 

Sam was sitting at the table, his arms folded with a glass of whisky in front of him, a half bottle sitting next to it and three empty ones next to that. Mary sat across from him, and though you could only see the back of her head, Mary was definitely wiping her eyes. There was no sign of Dean, and you were starting to worry.

 

Sam looked up, seeing you standing in the threshold to the kitchen, and gave you teary smile.

“Hey, Y/N” his voice shaky, trying to remain stoic but not succeeding.

Mary turned around and tried to smile at you as she wiped her tears away. “Y/N.”

“Are you okay? What happened?” you asked, worriedly.

You walked further into the kitchen, stopping next to Mary and putting your arm around her.

“Yeah we just uh, we had an eventful night, that’s all” Sam replied, taking a big gulp of the whisky in his glass.

“Where’s Dean?” you asked, but you weren’t sure the answer was going to be good.

“He’s in his room” Sam said. He passed you a glass and gestured for you to sit. You knew that he was about to tell you something bad.

You sat down next to Mary and waited for Sam as he looked like he was trying to find a way to say whatever he was about to.

 

* * *

 

 

You knocked on the door to Dean’s room. Yes, it was your room too but given what Sam had just told you, you needed to take some precautions. There was no telling what Dean must be feeling right now, to point where he had to seclude himself from his brother and mother and be on his own.

 

That meant he wasn’t dealing with this. And that was what worried you.

 

When Dean didn’t respond, you turned the door handle, and stuck your head in to see what was happening.

 

Dean was sitting on the bed, his back to you. You walked further into the room, quietly shutting the door behind you. As you took cautious steps towards him, your heart ached. In his hands was the only photo he had of his family; John and Mary holding little Dean and baby Sammy.

 

You sat down next to Dean, the dip in the bed making him turn his head slightly before looking back at the photo.

“Sam told me what happened” you said, softly.

Dean nodded, his eyes never leaving the photo of the happy family in his hands. “When did you get back?” he asked, ignoring what you just said.

“About 20 minutes ago” you replied, quickly. You weren’t going to linger on details that weren’t important, which was exactly what Dean was trying to do.

“Dean… talk to me. Please” you whispered.

“And say what?” he turned to look at you, and you felt your heart fall into your stomach. His eyes were red from crying.

You rubbed your hand along his arm, feeling how tense he was. “Just tell me what I can do, whatever it is.”

“I don’t need you to do anything, okay? Stop treating me like a kid. I’m fine.” He snapped.

You had to let it go over your head. Dean was upset and hurting. This wasn’t about you.

“Okay” you nodded, slowly standing up from the bed.

You felt a tug against your hand, as Dean held you back.

“Wait” he said, sounding slightly panicked. “Don’t leave, please.”

You looked back at him. “I’m not, Dean.”

“Please just… stay with me” Dean whispered, as you sat back down.

“I’m not going anywhere” you said, shaking your head.

There was a silence that settled between the two of you, before Dean spoke again.

“You were gone” he said, turning to you. “In that whole temporal whatever… you didn’t exist anymore, because I never saved you. I tried to find you, see if you were still a hunter like me, but… you were a nurse. You got into a car accident. You died in surgery.”

“Dean-” you started but he stopped you.

“I know that dad made the right decision to go back. Without that, mom would be gone and you would be too, but… fuck, is it too much to ask for more? To have my dad back and have you and mom?” he said, his voice breaking.

“No, it isn’t. Dean, you deserve to have your family, you deserve to be happy, and I hate that you don’t have that” you cried, wiping your tears away furiously.

Dean turned to you, cupping your face and wiping under your eyes with his thumbs. “You know… I told my dad that I do have one. Have a family. You’re my family. You, Sam, mom, Cas, Jack, you’re all I have left. I hate that dad can’t be here, but… but if him being here meant I couldn’t see you anymore… that my mom was gone, and that my brother didn’t even care anymore… I’d choose this life, a thousand times over.”

“You’re my family, too” you said, leaning your forehead against his. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart” Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss your lips, softly. “Always and forever.”

You looked up, seeing all the love he had for you in his eyes.

“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment, leave kudos, all that jazz! :)


End file.
